


Trust is a matter in love

by Stironstep



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stironstep/pseuds/Stironstep
Summary: *Warning - Spoilers for Iron man 1, 2, 3, Avengers, and other Marvel movies. :)Tony is fixing his Iron man suit after the Battle of New York when Jarvis brings to light a situation with Loki. Loki who is accused of causing the battle. But what if he was just a pawn in this elaborate game of chess...FrostIron and mutant





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, this is the second in the series Secrets that I'm doing and oh my GOSH it's taking forever. First of all, if you haven't read the first fic in this series, please read it before you read this one. I'm not going to re-explain what happened in the last one in this one. Unless you really want to guess what happened before, butttt back to my rant. Writers blockkkkkkkk. I also just scraped this chapter off the mess puddling in my brain, in other words, it's shit. Sorry, I'll try to do better next chapter, I just wanted to get something out. Also, this fic might not contain much of his mutant powers, I'm going to focus more on building some FrostIron in this. I don't know, if I finish this fic I promise there will be more interactions with the X-men but I really wanted to get some Loki in there. If you don't like it, tell me. I WILL LISTEN. I promise. Thank you and enjoy.

Tony breathed as he steadied himself for what was coming. He looked up at the gray SHIELD logo on the door. The other side of the door was Loki in his maximum-security prison cell.  _ Come on, you can do this,  _ he thought to himself. This was it, what came after this conversation would determine Loki’s punishment. He pushed the door open and walked in. 

_ A few weeks prior…  _

Tony was in his lab, fixing up his Iron Man suit. The damage from the battle of New York to his suit was substantial, not to mention he needed to basically build his faceplate all over again from Thor ripping it off faceplate getting ripped off. There was a lot he needed to fix, on top of supervising the rebuilding of the city. It was a long and difficult process. He had his few surviving suits helping with the rubble clean up. 

“Sir? There is something that came to my attention you might want to look over,” JARVIS’s voice said over the music blasting through the speakers. 

He had created the AI to help him around the house, and with the company. J.A.R.V.I.S. or Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. Anyone that just heard of it might think it’s just him trying to be funny and name the most intricate and advanced AI system as a clever acronym. That would be what public Tony would do actually. If you dug deeper, far deeper, you would find that his butler’s name was Jarvis, Edwin Jarvis. The same butler that died in the car crash. Tony didn’t find out till later, the body was crushed beyond recognition and the news crew didn’t think it was necessary to talk about a chauffeur instead of the richest couple in the world. Tony did control his emotions when he heard the news he was also dead, but he mourned inside, slowly tearing his soul apart. Maria, Jarvis, and Yinsen were all dead because he wasn’t strong enough or wasn’t there to save their own. Charles… was lucky. Tony saved him in time, but he had killed him. Death did love him. 

“Yes, Jarvis. What is it?” He said, turning the music down a little. 

“I was reviewing the footage from your conversation with Loki as well as any other interaction with him and the footage of his capture and there appears to be a difference in him between then and his surrender,” Jarvis said. 

“You are being a little vague Jarvis, pull up the footage would you?” Tony said, putting down the pliers and looking up. 

“Yes sir,” Jarvis said as the huge screen he had flickered to life and footage of Loki started showing. “As you see from the people he took over-” 

“Their eyes are blue, yes,” He said, interrupting the AI.

“Yes sir, and from the footage, I have looked through it appears Loki’s eyes-”

“Are also blue! The same color, is it his actual eye color? I can’t remember, does whoever he control take over his eye color or is it that he is being controlled by someone else, or- ” 

“Sir!” Jarvis said, knocking Tony out of his rambling mind. “I believe that Loki was also being controlled as after you guys captured him-” He pulled up the footage of after the battle, “his eyes turned emerald green which I am being led to believe that is his actual eye color.”

“Oh my god, does that mean he’s innocent?” Tony asked breathlessly staring at the footage. 

“Yes, sir… I believe so,” Jarvis replied hesitantly. “But you have to-”

“I don’t care what I have to do or can’t do, I have to at least try. No one, ever, should have to endure something from what others think about them. I- Jarvis, arrange a meeting with Loki. Contact Fury, hack into the server, I don’t care what you do, just do it and give me the time,” Tony said, mind whirling. He turned back to his work, “Oh and Jarvis? Organize a folder with all the evidence and if you need to, show it to Fury to convince him, and pull up a copy of it when you're done.” 

He smiled, this was his chance. To do something that hopefully meant something. 

_ Now,  _

“Have you come to gloat Stark?” Loki sneered, staring right at him. That hit him hard,  _ no he would never, he would never, now.  _ It almost made him turn around and leave, but he forced himself to face the god. 

“No, I have a few questions for you,” he said to the god. 

“And what makes you think I will answer?” Loki asked, coming forward to rest his head on the glass separating them. Tony sucked in a breath. God the god was beautiful, with his long, pitch-black hair, his graceful pose, and those eyes… He shook himself out of his daze. This was not the time to be admiring the god. 

Here, I’ll promise you only three questions and if you behave, this… might benefit you. Oh, but you can’t lie,” He said, trying to pull back his focus. 

Loki cocked his head. “Go on.”

“You have to tell me you won’t lie,” Tony said. 

“If my word means anything to you Stark, I  _ promise _ I won’t lie, to you.” He added that last part after a moment's hesitation.

Tony nodded, satisfied “Is that your natural eye color?” Tony asked first, pointing to his eyes.

“What kind of question is that?” Loki smirked, but Tony saw that brief caution flash in his expression before it returned to the haughty grin. He stared at Loki, hard. “Fine, I guess it is. No, Stark this isn’t my natural eye color,” Loki looked at him to see his reaction. It was quite funny, that little panicked expression before he regained his composure. Loki smiled. 

“T-then what is?” Tony said after a moment, cursing inwardly at his stutter. Loki smiled at it too, again. Tony stared at his mouth, noticing his little dimples and rosy lips, damn if he wanted to kiss them. That bastard, Tony pouted, it was so unfair to be  _ that _ hot. This was really the first time after the battle that he’d seen Loki and he was starting to realize the charm of the god. He was magnificent. He shook his head again to concentrate again. Fuck him for getting distracted. Loki tricked him into using another question, he didn’t have time to be distracted. 

“That is none of your business, Stark,” He spat out, expression turning cold. He looked so… cold at that moment it scared him. What made it so that he would say that? 

“Um, ok,” Tony said slowly, processing the information. That meant that Loki was actually being controlled, good. Well, not really, but he was innocent. He had to choose his next question carefully, he only had one question left.“How?” He finally asked. The question was vague enough that to anyone else it would be nonsense. To someone that knew though, it would notify them that Tony knew what happened. 

He watched as Loki’s expression flickered from frozen to confused. Tony held his breath, was he wrong? Then Loki gasped, taking an instinctive step back from him, fear shining clear in his eyes. He paled and Tony smiled. He was right. 


	2. Chapter 2

Loki gulped as he tried to regain his composure.  _ How?  _ Stark knew, he knew and he came for him about it. He cursed himself for breaking character. Running his hand over his hair he focused on the air. Air buzzing with magic. Slowly, he gathered it around him. It gathered around him like a thin shield. The Chitari took away most of his magic after they left him useless with the Avengers, but he had recovered enough to glamor himself. It was a thin one, Stark would notice he looked better, but he would still look pale. 

“What do you mean by that?” Loki asked as surprised and confused as he could. The surprise was genuine and he nailed right off the bat but he was pretty sure that Tony wasn’t convinced he didn’t know what he was talking about. He looked at him with a face that said,  _ yea right you fucker, I believe you, sure. _

“What do you think?” Tony’s voice sounded from behind the thick glass. For a mortal, this cell would be very hard to get out of but for a god it was easy. He could just shapeshift or teleport his way out… if he had access to his magic, which he didn’t. He didn’t need much to teleport, well he thought so at first, but now, gathering that much power seemed unreachable. He could barely function now without it. He sighed, pathetic, take his magic away and he was nothing, just a fragile boy lived underneath the power and megalomaniac behavior. An orphan trying to be good enough, to be accepted.

“I don’t know, you asked the question, you should know what you are talking about,” Loki said, examining his nails. He didn’t like being cooped up here. It was very uninteresting. He sort of hoped it would stay that way for the only other option he could think of was if the Chitari tried to come after him. Then, it would be a bloodbath. Every living thing on their little floating chunk of metal would probably die no matter that it was built to withstand. Including him. They wouldn’t kill him first, no. He would break before them. Just breaking and breaking their little toys. He liked to think of himself as powerful and cunning but to Him, he was just a soldier, a pawn in the army of thousands. 

“I-” Tony looked at Fury who was shaking his head. He glared back at him.

“Stark,” he warned. Turning his head back to Loki, he ignored the warnings from the one-eyed director. 

“I am being lead to believe that you are,” he took a breath, “that you are innocent.”

“I-” Loki began but was interrupted by the 6 shield agents marching in. They looked at Fury who nodded ever so slightly and 2 of them stationed themselves on either side of Stark and himself and the other 2 at the door.

“I’m sorry sir but we must ask you to leave.” One of them said. 

“What? No, I’m trying to have a conversation here. You said I could do this Fury!” Tony yelled to the director. He took a step towards the glass separating them only to be pulled back by two of the agents. 

He yanked his hands away from their grasp, scowling. “We are under orders to escort you out.” The lead officer said. It was made to sound polite but there was a thinly veiled threat under the words.

“Hey! What are you doing? You can’t do this!” Tony yelled as the guards dragged him out. Loki watched as the billionaire disappeared and craned his head at the last second to try and catch the man for a little longer. He caught himself in the act, confused.  _ What’s going on with me? Focus Loki, no distractions.  _

>•v•<>•Ω•<>•v•<>•Ω•<>•v•<

He threw the ball at the wall again, watching it bounce off the glass and caught it in his other hand. Bringing it up to his face, he studied the rubber ball. He had, over the past hours, gathered enough magic to cast a summoning spell. It was still weak, he could see his palm on the other side of the ball. He could touch it but it felt too light and looked like colored air. It wasn’t all there.  _ Neither here or there, then where is it? _ Even as a little kid he was fascinated by magic, it was a mysterious and powerful force and he  _ yearned _ for it. Magic called to him naturally, it was a part of him, like any other limb. Now that it was gone, he felt incomplete, that sense like if someone lost an arm. They would try to move it but found they can’t. It was frustrating. He felt helpless, useless and he hated it, he would get out and- he sat up. There was a shadow behind the door. A burst of fear lashed in him and he struggled to keep it in, cursing himself for the unwanted emotion. Even so, he backed up and started drawing more magic as he prepared for the worst, the Chitari. Then brown hair popped out of the crack and then a body. 

“Stark?” He asked, rising up from the defensive position he held.

“It’s Tony, how long do I have to say that. Stark was my father.” He said, stepping into the room.

“No, it is also your name, is it not? Just like how I am Loki Odinson, even if I hate him, even if I’m nothing like him, even if he is not my father, I take up the name because I need to. It is a powerful name, just like the Stark’s. It is yours whether you want it or not.” He said, leaning against the glass, “Simply put, it  _ is  _ you.” 

“I-” For once, Tony looked speechless. “Wait, he’s not your father?”

Loki cursed under his breath for his careless slip-up. “That’s a story for another time. Now, shall you tell me why you are here because I don’t think it’s because you want to talk about family problems.” 

“Ah, yes. I didn’t quite get to finish our conversation. Fury isn’t gonna stop me from finishing our little chat, I was enjoying talking to you when he rudely, intervened, you can say.” Tony said, smirking. “It was child’s play getting past the security, I keep telling him to update his software but he never listens. Oh well, easier for me to hack in.” He walked up to the glass separating them and sat down. “Now, where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this series is sort of interesting. Tell me if its not so I can improve. Thank you guys so much! 
> 
> -Stironstep


End file.
